


Meteor

by Aryalaenkha



Series: Diary of a Warrior of Light [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Garlean Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Garleans (Final Fantasy XIV), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryalaenkha/pseuds/Aryalaenkha
Summary: Take place:ARR - After the fall of DalamudAge range:29 y.o.
Series: Diary of a Warrior of Light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090178
Kudos: 1





	Meteor

**Author's Note:**

> **Take place:** ARR - After the fall of Dalamud  
>  **Age range:** 29 y.o.

"I have been prostrate in my room at the Praetorium for a week now. I barely eat, I keep having the same nightmares, I shiver for no reason. A Medicus said that I am suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder following what happened in Carteneau. Maybe he's right...?

I have been working for several years now with the XIVth Imperial Legion, under the command of Gaius, to design Magitek war machines for his conquest of Eorzea when I don't have the slightest desire to do so. I have the feeling that I have my hands and feet tied, forced to obey only to honor the name that I bear... I lose my taste for life little by little, I slowly fade away, becoming only a shadow of myself... To think that I know several engineers loyal to the Empire who would kill to have my place... I would gladly give it to them if I could...

Then, I recently learned that my little sister Lexia had also joined the ranks of the Army in the VIIth Legion, the one commanded by Nael van Darnus. I was hoping she would have a brilliant career, any kind of it, but not a military one. I wanted to protect her, to keep her away from this war... But she always wanted our father to notice her, the youngest of the siblings with no particular gift for engineering. So, she couldn't find a better way to shine in his eyes than to faithfully serve the Emperor and her country...

But... these last few days, everything accelerated... I saw the damage caused by my creations on the battlefield... I saw Dalamud getting a little closer day by day over my head... I saw Bahamut freeing himself from his ancestral prison and the fragments of the allagan satellite fell and crashed all over Eorzea... Dead people... Hundreds of dead people lying on the ground... A nameless hecatomb... I thought the end of the world had arrived, that the tolling bell of the apocalypse had sounded, that we were all going to die here and now... At that moment I heard a voice echoing in my head... _"Hear. Think. Feel."_ At once, I scanned around looking for the woman who might have said those words, but there was no one there. It happened again in the following days, always accompanied by this persistent image of meteor showers. I think I'm going crazy. But... if I talk about my hallucinations, I'm sure I'll end up as the subject of an experiment... Pureblood Garleans rarely show this kind of pathology...And this morning, Gaius announced to me that Lexia's lifeless body had been found among the corpses lying on the plain of Carteneau and that she would be repatriated to Garlemald for her funeral. Funeral that I will unfortunately not be able to attend since I will have to supervise the research on the fragments of Dalamud that my Legion hastened to secure... I am annihilated, devastated... I have the feeling that I have the blood of all these people who died in combat and of my sister on my hands... Even though I tell myself that it is not my fault, I cannot help but feel guilty..."


End file.
